


Touch Me

by Kanokko



Category: Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Josh can totally make you come in your pants, M/M, Some f/f, Spin the Bottle, Telekinetic touch, healing touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanokko/pseuds/Kanokko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Julian and Josh have very dominant personalities. A friendship between them would be extremely rocky, more so a relationship. But when Elixir needs to heal him, Julian discovers a much more pleasurable, much more addictive side to Josh. </p><p>This is basically a spiral of the both of them having a hard time admitting things to themselves and each other, and falling into dangerous habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm real anxious, this is my first fanfic woo. Anyway, nothing much to clarify here. The only thing I need to mention is that this story is set after M-Day or something, or just generally in those "happier days"  
> I plan to step the game up later on, and yes, there will be sex.

Ever since the first time Elixir ever healed him, Hellion wanted as little opportunity for contact with the boy as possible. Julian didn’t like other people touching him in general, unless they were dating or something. But after a Danger Room session, Julian found himself with a fractured leg from a bad landing. Josh was the closest healer at the time, and Julian was forced to give in to his dislike of both the contact and the healer.  
“Just make it quick, Foley.” Julian demanded.  
“Do you want this leg fixed or not?” Josh replied.  
“Damn it, just get over with it.” Julian said, only squirming minimally went Josh placed his hands on his leg. The contact made Julian’s skin crawl, but the discomfort was quickly replaced with a warm sensation, bones mending, and tissue hemming back together. It wasn’t just warm, it was pleasurable. It was enough to silence Hellion and draw an unexpected sigh from him. No one seemed to notice, though.  
When Josh pulled his hands away, the warmth receded. Julian was surprised that he actually enjoyed the experience and he longed for the feeling. “There, happy now?” Josh remarked.  
“Sure. Thanks.” Hellion said sharply, standing up. They went back to their respective places and carried on with the day normally. Normal, except for the fact that Julian rubbed the spot Josh had touched every time he sat down. He spent the day pining for that touch again. And he didn’t like the fact that he was.  
Later that night, Julian couldn’t sleep. He sat upright in his bed, rubbing his leg, trying to recall the feeling of Josh healing him. It was when he accidentally moaned again that he got Santo’s attention.  
“Dude, if you want to beat off your leg, fine. Just don’t make me listen.” His roommate commented.  
“I’m not beating off anything, Santo. Has Elixir ever healed you?” Julian asked.  
“Yeah, he fixed a headache once before class. Why’d you ask?”  
“I just don’t like the feeling of being healed, by Foley, nonetheless.” Julian tried to sound utterly disgusted by the thought.  
“Right, because moaning in bed is totally a sign of repulsion.” Santo was not convinced.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Julian defended. He didn’t want Santo, or anyone, to think that he enjoyed the thought of Josh Foley fondling him.  
“Sure. Just try to be quiet while you beat off, ‘kay?” With that, Santo turned in his bed and tried to sleep. Julian tried to protest, but he let his roommate sleep. His mind was a mix of desire and irritation, both directed at Elixir. And he had no idea what to make of that.

 

It was the Fourth of July now, and the students and staff were celebrating at the mansion. The students had been keeping themselves tame until well past midnight, when all the teachers had gone to bed. Then someone brought out alcohol and next think they knew, there were people dancing, laughing, and passed out.  
Eventually, most of the students were gathered in a circle on the floor to play some spin the bottle. Hellion had a cup in hand, and was giggling a bit too much than was appropriate. He was starting to get drunk.  
“Alright, let me go first.” Megan said. She spun the bottle in a quick motion and everyone’s gaze was fixed on the tube of glass. The bottle finally stopped, pointing directly at Victor. A soft chorus of ooh’s accompanied the reveal. Pixie fluttered over next to Anole and leaned in.  
“Uh, Megan, I’m not too sure about this.” Vic said nervously, placing a hand on Pixie’s shoulder.  
“Damn it, Vic. I know you’re gay, but I’m the one hoping you don’t taste like a frog.” She remarked. Before Vic could reply, Megan’s lips were on his and they were kissing, not very excitedly. Victor’s eyebrows kept twitching while Megan rolled her eyes. It wasn’t anything hot. It was funny, but not hot. They separated. “Well, you don’t taste like frog.” Megan said as she flew back to her spot.  
Next to her, Noriko grabbed the bottle. “Okay, my turn.” The bottle spun and ended pointing at Cessily. A louder chorus of ooh’s and some hooting were heard this time. Both girls shrugged while Noriko approached the other girl. In the background, Santo was chanting “Make out! Make out!"  
Anole chided him. “Don’t be a perv, Santo.” He drank the scene in, anyway. Surge and Mercury’s kiss was a lot more passionate than the previous one. They didn’t seem to have a problem kissing each other, they were actually on the verge of making out when Santo whistled.  
“That was fun.” Nori commented, returning to her spot. “Might as well have enjoyed the show, boys.” She handed the bottle to Elixir next to her. “Joshua.” He took the bottle and spun.  
For Hellion, the bottle seemed to spin for hours, nervous with the possibility of him being the target. Josh didn’t make eye contact with anyone, his eyes glued to the bottle. The bottle slowed to a stop, pointing to the space in between Julian and Cessily.  
“Uh, which--?” Josh pointed between the two confusedly.  
“Him.” Cess said, jabbing a finger at Julian.  
“What?!” Both boys said in unison.  
“Hey,” Cess argued. “I just finished, with a girl no less. Now you are going to kiss a boy.”  
Julian grumbled but conceded, besides, his head was too hazy to argue. He stood and sat in front of Josh. “You better not enjoy this.” The golden boy warned.  
“I will if it pisses you off.” Julian retorted. He tried to put as much sarcasm as his mind could register. He wanted the warm tingle of healing, but he wasn’t sure about what he felt about actually making out with the guy. He glanced sideward to see that Cess was grinning and had her phone in hand. “Don’t you dare film this.” Hellion warned.  
“Just get on with it.” She laughed.  
Josh leaned in, closing the space between their faces. “God damn it, Keller. Just kiss me already.” Those were words Hellion never expected him to say. With a sigh, he brought his lips to Josh’s. At first, they were just sitting there, unmoving until someone yelled “Come on, that’s not a kiss!”  
Josh grumbled against Julian’s lips and placed his hand behind the other boy’s head, pulling him closer. The motion caught Julian off guard, his heart pounded, but he maintained his collected demeanor. Both of them let the kiss deepen, which was unexpected. Unwittingly, Julian was telekinetically pushing Josh against him. And Josh was pouring in some of his bliss onto Julian. His lips grew warm and his head lightened. His mind didn’t feel as hazy. Suddenly, Julian pushed Josh away and panted. That went on for way too long. Josh was wiping at his lips, but Julian could see that he definitely wasn’t disgusted. He might’ve actually enjoyed it. They both did.  
Julian coughed and shuffled back to his spot. “Okay.” He said awkwardly. He turned to see Cessily laughing.  
“What?” Julian demanded. “I’m great at kissing, kissing anyone.”  
“Mmhmm. Whatever you say.” Mercury shrugged. Hellion huffed. He was left even more frazzled, and even more irritated than before. He found himself throwing heaps of mental “damn you’s” to Josh, but he lingered on the heat of the contact. He wanted to punch something.  
He risked a glance back at Josh. He was propped up on one hand behind him, the other one was against his lips. The golden boy’s gaze was distant, even as Santo began to excitedly spin the bottle next to him.  
“Damn it.” Julian mumbled. Before the bottle could stop, Julian stood up. “I’m hitting the hay. I have to run a few errands for Miss Frost tomorrow morning. See you guys.” He turned without waiting for anyone to reply.

 

Julian stood in front of his room’s door. He breathed heavily, trying to comprehend what just happened. He slammed his fist against the door.  
“Woah there, Keller. I might have to heal the door next.” Josh’s voice surprised Hellion. The boy had appeared a few feet away. “What are you so pissed off about?”  
“What are you even doing here? Your room’s that way.” Julian answered.  
“I know where my damn room is.” Josh said sharply. “I’m asking you what your deal is. It was just a game!”  
“Well then excuse me if I didn’t cherish the opportunity to kiss a guy. A guy who’s an asshole, I might add.” Julian came off as harsher than he knew was right, but his irritation easily got the better of him here.  
“Watch who you’re calling asshole, Kell-“  
“What? You want to go? I can take you.” Hellion didn’t know what was pushing him to start a fight. There was a part of him that thought he should punch his anger out of him, another part thought that Elixir was the perfect punching bag.  
“Stop being an idiot, Julian. I’m trying to do the polite thing here. You should know that I didn’t have to ask for your confirmation.” Josh’s voice was stern. He took a few steps towards Julian.  
“What?” Hellion was genuinely confused.  
“I know it’s not you being conscious about kissing a guy. I can feel it, you know. All the hormones, your heart rate, even your TK pushing me against you. You may not be willing to admit it, but your body’s an open book.”  
“I-“ Julian couldn’t form a response. His hand reached for the doorknob. “I’m done talking.” He finally said, attempting to end the conversation.  
“Then don’t.” Josh said, walking quickly towards Julian. Without protest, Josh brought his lips to Julian’s. They were about the same height, so no one needed to lean into anyone. Even so, Julian was pushing his body into Elixir’s. Josh’s hands tugged at Julian’s hair, while the latter wrapped his arms around the former. Their kiss wasn’t neat or paced, it was heated and rushed and longing. Julian’s telekinesis accidentally pushed both boys to the floor, Elixir underneath Hellion.  
They didn’t kiss. They only stared at each other. This time, Josh hadn’t poured any pleasure into his kiss. “So?”  
Snapping back to his hotheaded state, Julian sat up. “What was that? Fuck.”  
“So you do like me.” Josh said cockily. He didn’t need to sense any hormones to know that one.  
“Fuck off.” Julian stood up and retreated into his room. He couldn’t deal with that any longer. He didn’t want to. Josh was tearing his mind apart with all these thoughts of him.  
Outside, Josh took his time standing up. He lingered long enough to hear a muffled scream through the door. He chuckled. It might have been fun to finally be able to screw with Hellion’s head, but it didn’t leave him any less confused than the other boy.


End file.
